starwarsbloodlinesfandomcom-20200213-history
Robert Deneron
Robert Deneron was human gun for hire. Despite his rather humble beginnings his strength was comparable to most professional fighters and he tried to show it off at every opportunity. His name was known around the less charming inhabitants of the outer rim for his talent in his morally ambiguous line of work. Later in life he slowly gave up his criminal life, and worked as a solider for the Republic to help fight against the Sith during the Jedi civil war. After helping subdue Reven, Robert retired to marry Mandalore the Redeemer, and happily raised their children until his death. Physical Appearance Robert was a terrifying man. Standing at 6'6 and 260lbs he was usually the biggest human in the room. Ontop of this Robert had a large muscular build, and would take every opportunity to show off his 'guns'. He had a dark walnut complexion and thick black hair, which with age greyed in streaks. He had dark brown eyes and a body marred with battle scars-most of which he showed off with pride. The only major injury he didn't seem to show quiet as much pride over, was his cybernetic arm. His left arm was amputated just above the elbow, and replaced with a well made cybernetic with synth flesh. Personality To most he was known as a loud, overconfident son of a bitch, who rushed into any battle he could. He was a morally bankrupt, lying, greedy, hedonistic, alcoholic egomaniac, with no identifiable redeeming qualities. However, to a select few, he showed himself to be incredibly loyal. He while rarely spoke words of praise, he made an effort to protect those around him, often times finding himself on the receiving end of a lightsaber as a result. Later in life he was a recovering alcoholic, with self destructive tendencies, a loving father and husband, trying to do better. History Childhood Lazarus was the first, and only child born to Marian and Tristan Kurado. The family was well off, living in the comfort of Coronet City. His mother was a chemistry professor, who taught at multiple colleges and universities within the Corellian system as well as adjunct teaching in other nearby Core Worlds. She was known for her vivacious personality, incredible wit, and excellent sense of humor. Tristan was the son of a rather curmudgeonly Corellian Jedi and his wife. Despite being born without force sensitivity, he did harbor his father’s knack for tinkering. Tristan was a senior engineer and mechanic at the Corellian Engineering Cooperation, a position he used to help his less talented son find employment. Tristan was known for his no nonsense attitude, calm demeanor and his excellent work ethic ( which, was more often described as pure stubbornness by his wife and coworkers ). Lazarus was a shy child growing up, who eventually bloomed into a preteen with a habit for inciting chaos, tinkering poorly with speeders, then taking said speeders on alcohol fueled joy rides. An underachiever, and a drop out Lazarus was eventually hired by the CEC after some begging by his father. He remained fairly directionless in his youth, until a chance encounter. First Marriage After one of his mother’s course lectures Lazarus met one of her students, Leayah Leeory. A brilliant beautiful and wealthy daughter of two Coronet politicians who was curiously enough studying to become a doctor. Charmed by Lazarus’s wild personality, and habit of angering her parents the two fell fast in love. He was very different from the cold, calculating and restricting environment she was used to; having lived with two public figures, and Lazarus would cite his marriage as his biggest life accomplishment, not long after they married Lazarus found his direction in life; fatherhood. The couple having eloped with the strong disapproval of Leayah’s parents ( something that only seemed to motivate her ), left them rather young and unprepared for a child. Leayah showed little interest in their daughter, something Lazarus promised his parents was only due to her finishing her doctorate. Much of the burden of raising the child fell to Lazarus, something he never resented. He became a part time worker at the CEC, pulling as few hours as possible to stay employed, dedicating the rest of his time to his daughter. While he and Leayah worked, Amelia stayed with Lazarus’s parents. Corellian Engineering Cooperation ( CEC ) A year and a half later, Marian was offered a well paying full time position at a college on another world, and Tristan felt ready to retire from the CEC, to work on his own tinkering projects. Lazarus, Marian and Tristan were to take a shuttle off world to visit the new home together and move in. Lazarus and his parents were to fly out one day, and Leayah and their daughter the day after. Lazarus had to stay late at work, between not having clocked in enough hours, his father gone from the company and spending so much time at home, he was teetering on the edge of unemployment. Lazarus decided to stay at work overnight. He switched shuttle tickets with his wife. Leayah, Marian and Tristan boarded the shuttle, and Leayah’s parents watched Amelia while Lazarus was at work. Then Tragedy struck. SOS signals were sent out by the ship, comms communicated a critical power failure before cutting out. The next day it was reported that the ship fell out of hyperspace due to a loss of power. Life support failed, and no escape pods fired. The wreckage lost in space, there was no chance of survivors. Lazarus was devastated, blaming himself for his wife’s misfortune and struggling to mourn the sudden loss of his parents. He went to pick up his daughter from his in laws, only to be met with refusal. Lazarus wasn’t the only one to hold himself accountable for Leayah’s untimely demise. A spiteful father in law explained that since he had stolen their daughter away, they would now return the favor, and she would live in their care. Lazarus snapped and attempted to assault Leayah’s father, an incident caught on security footage. The custody battle went to court. With more money for better lawyers, with financial security and political ties, Robert the single father charged with assault lost custody of his child. Lazarus struggled to drag himself to work only continuing on in the hopes of saving funds to dispute the custody battle. He grew bitter, and jaded and above all cripplingly depressed. Having lost his entire family over the course of a disastrous month, he grew closed off, and started resorting to drinking. His extended family offered few condolences, put off by his emotional and erratic behavior. He was alone. While at work, Lazarus uncovered some of the original plans for the CEC shuttle that carried his family. To his horror, the ‘accident’ wasn’t so accidental, all the flaws that proved fatal had been outlined in preliminary tests, and there was a push to recall the vehicle before launch to make adjustments. The CEO Bacyn Rerlock, personally signed off on the ship in an effort to generate more profit quickly. Lazarus was enraged. His attempts to tell anyone were written off as a manic grieving man trying to find somewhere to place blame for his family’s deaths. Realizing that no one would believe him, realizing that he could never save enough credits to out lawyer his in laws, realizing he could never raise his daughter and that all was lost, Lazarus set himself in a new direction, Revenge. After a night of heavy drinking Lazarus decided to murder Bacyn Rerlock. With blaster pistol in hand he got into a shuttle, with the intent to walk into Rerlock’s office and gun him down. As his anger grew, and liquor took more of a toll than intended he decided instead to let go of the controls for the shuttle, ramming it full speed into the CEC headquarters with the intent of killing Rerlock and himself. Outer Rim & Criminal Career After narrowly surviving a harrowing shuttle crash, Robert Deneron in a sobering panic fled the rubble of the CEC. Mortified with his actions he ran to his in laws in a desperate attempt to find help. Leayah’s parents were unarmed, having no way to end him, Leayah’s father settled for the next best thing. He gave Lazarus his ship and told him to leave and never return. He explained that they would report him to the police, and claim that Lazarus had tried to attack them and rob them, giving the public less reason to suspect them being sympathetic to his actions, and keeping his daughter as an uninvolved victim. Robert left Corellia and his daughter behind never to see her again. He flew to the outermost reaches of the Outer rim, and struggled tooth and nail to survive, bent on finishing what he had started. Knowing that Rerlock had survived the attack, he started devising a more calculated revenge. Robert took small smuggling jobs, which escalated to Mercenary work, his time playing sports and wild late night booze runs, had now transferred to smuggling and cracking heads for hire. He was found by handfuls of bounty hunters, he knew well enough how to get out of dodge fast when discovered by the talented and he ruthlessly executed the unskilled. As years passed he grew more hardened, fell deeper into his vices and more distant from his past, clinging only to the goal of vengeance. Alcohol and the short lived company of strangers did nothing to fill the growing void. After five years had passed had become but a shell of the man he once as. Jedi Civil War Robert found himself on Dantooine, a shift in his normal line of work. While uncomfortably close to a Jedi Temple, it was a low risk and decent paying job. He worked as a guard for a small town struggling with some over run wildlife. Only a few weeks into the job Robert was confronted by a group of fledgling Jedi in need of assistance. Robert was hesitant, considering the danger in associating with Jedi, concerned they would realize who he was. In the end, he decided the possible gains in using the Jedi to get closer to Bacyn were greater than the risk of discovery. Robert joined the three Jedi to help them in their mission for credits, all the while taking steps closer, and closer to his ultimate vengeance. Mandalorian & Civilian Life txt Death txt Relationships txt Weapons and Talent Careers and Specializations Hired Gun; Marauder, Signature Ability; Last One Standing. Force Emergent, Warrior; Shii Cho-Knight, Warrior; Aggressor. Vibro Axe text! Lightsaber text! Trivia * txt Gallery Category:Jedi Civil War Category:Player Character Category:Mandalorians Category:Jedi Order